Michigancube
Michigancube |reality = State of Michigan|government = State|personality = Hard Working, whether the work is legal or not.|language = English Arabic (Near Dearbornball)|capital = Detroit Lansing|friends = Illinoisball Dad My Son Eastern Friend Uncle Israelcube European Friend |likes = Cherries, Lakes, Cereal, Cars, Bottles, Vernors, Eminem, UAW, Work, Crime, Trees|hates = Police, Ohiorawr, Outsourcing, Lead, Legionares Disease, Terrorism|enemies = OhioRawr Indianaball ISISball|image = Michigan and Yooper.png|caption = Yooper is still mine!|religion = Judaism Catholicism Protestantism Islam (near Dearbornball)|founded = 1837 (as state) 1805 (Michigan Territory)|predecessor = Michigan Territorycube|successor = People's Republic of Michigan|intospace = Yes|status =Looking for meteors. |food = Cherries, corn, venison, Pączki (only on Mardi Gras), Sugar Beets, apples, cereal, fish|notes = Split into 2 penninsulas of clay, has yearly cherry festival in Traverse Cityball|type = Stateball|bork = Lake Lake Car Car Crime Crime Coney Coney}}Michigancube is a stateball in the midwest of USAball looking over Canadaball ( Ontarioball). Unlike the state itself, its cities within his clay are ball shaped. Information and History Michigancube is known for his great lakes, natural beauty, sandy beaches on the west coast of the state and mountains in the upper peninsula. He is one of two states of USAball that are not ball-shaped (the other being OhioRawr). Also, it is the only state to be seperated into two sections with the upper one represented as Yooperball . Michigancube had the inventor of cereal and Henry Ford in their history. His capital is Lansing and his largest cities are Detroitball and Grand Rapidsball. He has a close relationship with Canadaball . In 1835-1836 Michigancube and Ohiorawr were at war over the Toledo strip, which was valuable due to it's connection to the Great Black Swamp. Both Ohiorawr and Michigancube pussied out and fired into the air in their one confrontation, leaving no casualties and only one Michigander wounded. Ohiorawr gained the Toledo strip, but Michigan was given the Upper Peninsula to calm the butthurt, which proved more useful later in history due to it's surplus of copper, iron, and wood. However, Michigancube and Ohiorawr are still pissed at each other, the bitterness showing in the intense rivalry between the football teams of University of Michigancube (Wolverines) and Ohiorawr State University (Buckeyes). Michigancube has an increasingly good reputation, Detroitball is currently the comeback city while Flintball just got federal grants to fix it's pipe infrastructure. Flintball will be entirely lead free soon. Meanwhile, every other USAball city will still have lead pipes. Michigancube is known as "The Great Lake State", because it's surrounded by four Great Lakes, Michigan, Huron, Erie, and Superior. Michigan and Huron are really one lake, but Michigan says it's two so he sounds more important. Michigancube is one of the few states with a bottle refund policy - you get 10 cents for each returned bottle. During the American Civil War, when USAball called for a new regime, Michigancube went forward and gladly volunteered. He was given the name the 24th Michigan. He was put into the Iron Brigade with Wisconsinball and Indanaball. Michigancube´s biggest battle was the Battle of Gettysburg, where he was the 1st Brigade, 1st Divison, I Corps. When, on July 1, 1863, he was the first to defend Gettysburg from the CSAball. He fought hard and with might and would fall. Due to Michigancube´s fighting, he gave the rest of the army time to prepare for battle and get a needed victory in the war. Michigancube´s motto was ¨No man may take these colors and live!¨ and that´s what they did. Michigancube was recognized for all he had done throughout the war. During both world wars Michigancube helped USAball and his allies by making different vehicles for war use. Relations Friends * Yooperball - Brother who does better at staying out of trouble than me, even though he can cannot into wealth unlike myself. You can't secede. We are together forever. ** Canadaball - UNCLE CANADA. We share the Lakes Huron and St. Clair! Gib lakes plox they are all mine. Sound like him but I'm not as friendly as him * Malawiball - Took him out of Africa * Israelcube - We're both cubes! * Georgiaball (state) - My fellow friend to the east. He speaks Arabic better than me. He also speaks different languages like Hebrew, Korean, Farsi. He’s a really cool friend. Please help me with my safety checks in Detroit, please? You will?! Awesome! Thank you so much! * Lower Saxonyball- My friend from across the Atlantic! Our visits are great fun and I always have them marked on my calendar. We've been doing this since '75 and everytime we visit each other something has changed, for the better or worse, what does it matter! Here's to years to come. Enemies * OhioRawr - GIB BACK TOLEDO!!! IS RIGHTFUL WOLVERINE CLAY!!! GIB BACK TOLEDO OR I'LL GET DADDY OUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS! REMOVE BUCKEYES!!!!!! * Indianaball - GIB BACK SOUTH BEND!!! IS RIGHTFUL WOLVERINE CLAY!!! GIB BACK SOUTH BEND OR I'LL GET DADDY OUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS! * Posers - ISLE ROYALE IS MINE! * Terrorists - MY DAD WILL BRING YOU DOWN FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FLINT! He attacked Flint, who has already been going through enough tough times already. The people who have the same religion as you, condemn your attacks. Also, I'M NOT ISRAEL (even though we have the same shape)! Gallery 10502195 750546868300745 5333249643069435336 n.png|Michigan shotting at OhioRawr Africa.jpg|Michigancube and Malawiball leaving Africa PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg|There are many Arabs in his turf, making him a Juden-Kebab The Toledo War.png Legal Cubic Methods.png Ykk7KVy.png qY2FAni.jpg Category:Stateballs Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Dependent Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Midwest USAball Category:Trump Supporters Category:America Category:North America Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Islam Category:Cube/Rectangle